The golden moon
by EstelleArcher
Summary: On Percy's surprise birthday party, sally gives Percy a call. What Percy didnt expect was the fact that she was pregnant and moving to California's BeaconHills where her brother and nephew lived. He also didnt expect his cousin and friends trying to take down a pack of Alphas. And Percy is debating if he wants to help. he did come for peace.


**Percy's POV**

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled and some even whistled. I threw everyone a grin of appreciation, they were always telling me that my eighteenth birthday was one of the most important age anyone can hit.

But me being me just shrugged it aside and continued going the month in my usual state. Not caring.

Thats until i walked into the camp with this all prepared. "So how do you like this Seaweed Brain?"

I'll recognize that voice anywhere. Laughing i turned around and gave Annabeth a thoughtful look "Depends really,if my cake's blue...then you win wise girl"

She hugged me tightly and grinned. "Wait till you see how much presents there is" She tugged me along with her. Under a blue banner which boldly said **Happy birthday Percy** an mountain of presents was stacked in never ending rows. "From both camps and gods" She tugged my hand excitedly.

"My life isnt worth all this" I breathed. And ran my hand through my hair "I better start emptying my cabin"

"Yep you need to" She agreed giving me a sorry look. "You better get started." She playfully pushed me making me pout.

I smiled down at her slowly leaning in then...my phone rang, i huffed in annoyance. "Hello?"

"Hi baby" all the annoyance i felt disappeared in a second. My mother. The best woman to live on this earth, she's too pure.

"Hi mum" i smiled into the phone "How are ya?" I gave Annabeth a sad smile which she just responded by waving her hand and walking away. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Im doing good, i uh wanted to tell you something important can you come over?" she was worried about something, i could tell that much.

"Whats wrong?" I muttered into the phone, i was walking away from the party towards my cabin. "Is someone there with you?"

She hesitated "Do you know what. Im coming " I hung up and put on an nike jumper before running out of the cabin. As i walked by people a few of them looked at me with confusion while others just wisjed me a happy birthday with me just thankimg them before pushing past.

I walked into the stables where blackjack was being kept.

 _Hey boy_ i said to him.

if horses can roll their eyes Blackjack sure did. _If your here for an apology you aint getting one._

I have him a confused look _What?_

 _Dont act dumb. I chewed half of your shoes and your here to get me back._ Blackjack neighed as to say 'Im not stupid'.

I laughed slightly then said outloud "I'm here to ask for a ride to mums place not get you back however i need to get you back anyway"

Blackjack groaned internally but kneeled down neverless. _you owe me donuts._

123

I knocked on the door and paced up and down the hall. Gods why isnt she answering? Just as i was about to knock again the door slammed open, Paul stood there with a grin. "Guess what" he breathed.

"Uh What?" he laughed excitingly and i just pushed pass him trying not to look freaked out. "Are you high?"

Paul stopped smiling and gave me a dry look "No Percy Im not high"

I laughed amd put my hands up in surrender. I followed him into the living room where my mum was sitting. She was playing with her wedding ring twirling it around in her fingers smiling stupidly.

As soon as she saw me she let out a squeal of happiness and ran to me.

"Gods Percy!" she squealed wrapping her srms around me "Happy Birthday"

"You finally hit the big 18" paul finished with a slight smile.

"I know" i laughed and gave my mum a knowing look "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Her and Paul looked at each other than back at me "I'm Pregnant" "She's Pergnant"

I froze, and looked at my mum and stepfather in compete shock. "How long have you known?" and wrapped my mother in another hug.

"A few days we wanted this to be one of your birthday gifts" Paul explained.

"And the other gift is?" I questioned, i looked down at my mother.

"I have a brother and he has a son" I gave my mum an confused look "They live in a small town somewhere in California. I'm moving. Not only that but Paul has the chance to become the new principal of BeaconHill High."She explained.

I nodded my head slowly "You want me to come with you?"

My mum hesitated then quickly shook her head "Not if you dont want want to. I mean I just wanted you to feel at peace and get away with all these monsters and gods"

I smild softly "I dont know why your panicking" I let out a soft laugh "I'll go with you,try out school there and meet my uncle and cousin. Its fine really"

"Really?" her eyes were teary and pulled her inti another hug.

"Yeah. Why would i lie to you?" I mutter in her hair. She laughed softly.

"I better get packing" She sneezed. And i shot paul a hard look like _why didnt you tell me shes sick?_

He shrugged his shoulders and blushed running a hand through his pepper coloured hair then i threw him a look. He nodded his head at me walked up to my mum softly prying her off of me.

"Its fine Sally" He whispered softly placing her on the couch "Percy and i will pack everything. Just get some rest."

"Are you sure?" She yawned. I nodded my head with paul.

"Totally dont worry about us the stress isn't good for the baby" I finished off.

She didnt reply because she was already fast asleep on the couch. Both paul and i gave each other a look. He pointed to the rooms and me to the kitchen and living room.

We nodded and walked off to di what we need to.


End file.
